1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to mounting devices for optical systems, such as those constructed on an optical bench, and more particularly to a multi-position optic mount that may be used to precisely position an optic element to intersect or to avoid intersection with an optical path.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of test and measurement as well as experimental optics, it is customary to position the various optical elements on an optical bench, which is quite commonly a massive block of rigid material supported by a shock absorbing mount.
Typically a laser beam will be modified by several optical elements in series or in various combinations. These optical elements include: filters, mirrors, lenses, retroreflectors, wave guides, etalon, detectors, emitters, etc. To perform these modifications it is desirable to have an optical mount that can repeatedly and precisely reposition elements to intersect and avoid intersection with the optical beam.
In the case where comparisons between systems are to be made, it is highly desirable that both systems be driven by the same laser source. The use of a single laser to feed several different systems may also be desirable for other reasons, such as the reduction in cost afforded by the use of one laser instead of two. The switching from one system to another is best accomplished by the use of a mirror positioned in the optical path close to the laser source. The problem with using a removable mirror is that the mirror must be accurately positioned each time it is replaced in the optical path. The realignment of the mirror can be a time consuming task since it must be very accurately positioned.
What is needed is an optic mount with a small form factor and low cost which exhibits high precision during the repeated repositioning of optic elements.